The War for Necrosis
by Plasma Wisp
Summary: During the time of the First Order, on the other side of the galaxy, is a planet... Necrosis. It's ruler, Darth Daemon, is fighting a war against adventuring members of the First Order as The War for Necrosis continues... Rated T for mild swearing
1. The Beginning

"FIRE!" Screamed Darth Daemon as the Rebel troops retreated into their hidden bunkers. "How dare they oppose me on my own planet!" Daemon screamed "They just marched on up to my palace and demanded surrender! Surrender of all things, not greetings or hello, just "Surrender or Die!" The nerve of some people!"

* * *

 **3 years ago...**

"Captain, we have landed on the planet only known as Necrosis. It seems uninhabited but I think we should bring weapons. Just in case!" advised Lieutenant Clark. "Agreed, gather up 200 of our stormtroopers and tell the engineer to prepare my Titan!" declared Captain Barker. On the planet's surface, Captain Barker soon noticed the capital of Necrosis, Noxious. Its looming spires with green Necroslime pouring down its sides, paired with the terrifying coal black wall, armed with Necrofiers, half-living and half-machine, these creatures inspire fear with their four sharp legs, mouth full of teeth and a large Z-gas cannon built into their backs, would send any smart man running in fear! Unfortunately for everyone else, Captain Barker wasn't that smart. As he marched towards the wall, the Necrofiers noticed him. Using the megaphone built into his titan, he announced "Citizens of Necrosis! This planet now belongs to the Firs...I mean the Rebels! Please send out your leader to discuss a surrender!" "Here I am!" screamed Daemon from the top of the wall. Captain Barker proclaimed " You and all your citizens will now give all they own to the Rebels, unless of course you want to fight about it!" After thinking for a moment Daemon screamed "FIRE!" Four Z-gas canisters launched from the Necrofiers into the platoon of stormtroopers. "You missed!" exclaimed Captain Barker "I never miss." boasted Daemon. Suddenly, the canisters busted open and released Z-gas onto the stormtroopers, making them turn on their own Captain! Daemon then jumped from the wall onto the Titan. Finally, he drew his saberstaff, decimated the titan and decapitated Captain Barker. He then walked back to his palace.

"Lieutenant Clark, we have received information that Captain Barker is dead. You shall be promoted to Captain Clark." announced Officer Markthy. "I will avenge Captain Barker!"

* * *

 **Present day...**

As Daemon quietly sat in his war room, someone crept up to him. As the figure reached for his blaster, Daemon quickly turned around and pushed the figure into a wall with the force! "Who are you!" screamed Daemon. "I am PREDATOR!" screamed the intruder as he released a barrage of 8 concussion missiles from his wrist launcher. Stunned, Daemon released his grip and took a closer look at Predator. He had two big red eyes, 6 metal spikes going down to his neck, 2 silver barrels on his back along with a weird gun attached to his side. Predator then pulled the weird gun from its case and pulled back a clip. The little clip revealed a stock, without warning the barrel shot forward and the gun became a sniper rifle! He shot 3 lasers. Easily, Daemon blocked all 3 shots but took a second to realize that one of the silver barrels was now on Predator's shoulder and aiming at Daemon! The silver barrel channeled a large, red laser. Daemon barely dodged the laser when a net shot out of the other silver barrel! Finally, a jet of flame came out of Predator's wrist. He then froze up. Daemon appeared from the flames, choking Predator with the force! He then flew out a window and into a pool of Necroslime, while his armor began dissolving.

* * *

 **Somewhere on Necrosis...**

In a small forest, a hooded figure picked up a small communication device, entered in a short string of coordinates, and spoke.

"Hunter to Predator, come in"

*Static*

"Hunter to Predator, I repeat, come in"

*Static*

"OJ is going to be pissed"

Then he entered a long string of coordinates, and spoke.

"Hunter to OJ, come in"

OJ to Hunter, report"

"It seems that Operation: Predator failed; I lost connection with him an hour ago, but in other news we need an analysis of these two compounds, and find a material that is stronger."

And with those words, the two test tubes of Necroslime and Z-gas were caught by a Transmat, and teleported to the other locations.

"Thank you OJ, this is Hunter, over and out"

* * *

 **And there we go, the first complete chapter of The War for Necrosis is finally finished, and already starting off with SO many questions: Will Daemon defeat the First Order? Who are Hunter and OJ?, Will Captain Clark not be as stupid as Captain Barker? Find out next time!  
**


	2. The Attack

**Thanks to all of you who have read chapter 1. Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Soldiers! Prepare to fire!" ordered Captain Clark. Almost 1000 stormtroopers lie in wait in front of the gate to Noxious. "Leave!" ordered Daemon "This is your last chance!" "Never!" screamed Captain Clark. "This will be fun!" Daemon said darkly. Suddenly he jumped from the wall and began channeling the force. In seconds the ground split behind the stormtroopers with a loud rumble. Daemon then stomped his foot twice.

* * *

 **1 hour earlier...**

" Markthy! Prepare the troops for an attack on Noxious!" ordered Captain Clark "Nevilia! Scan Noxious for activity!". "Sir, I'm picking up readings of seismic activity! It seems to be biological!

* * *

 **Present...**

No sooner had Daemon stomped his foot when 6 strange creatures emerged from the ground and began smashing the stormtroopers! "Fear my newest creation! The Necrodestroyer!" announced Daemon. In a matter of moments, the stormtroopers went from 1000 to 500 then 300, 200, 150,30 and finally, they were all dead.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

 **"** Daemon! Please come to the front gate!" pleaded a servant "What is it!" asked Daemon "A Rebel has requested your presence!" said the servant "What do they want?" asked Daemon. The servant replied "To discuss peace."

* * *

 **At the gate...**

 **"** I am Nevilia. I would like to discuss a cooperative relationship between the First Order and the Citizens of Necrosis." announced Nevilia. "What would this relationship entail?" questioned Daemon. "All I'm asking is that we can coordinate and attack on "The Old One". Puzzled, Daemon quickly ran to the Necrosis archives.

Quickly, Daemon pulled out an ancient looking book called " The Old One". Inside were countless pages containing information written in transcript from before the Galactic Republic. On one of the pages, was a picture of a black figure with 4 horns taller than the spires of Noxious. He was 100 feet tall with 5 sharp claws on each hand. "Their is a prophecy that is paired with The Old One,. said Daemon "When Necrosis is discovered by strangers, the Old One will awaken. Tell Clark we have a deal."

* * *

 **24 hours later, at the site of emergence...**

Thousands of stormtroopers were lined up at the point of emergence along with Necrodestroyers and Necrofiers. "I told you that we should use the superweapon instead of soldiers!" Screamed Captain Clark. "The Old One's armor is to strong! It will be deflected!" argued Daemon "I hope the old one steps on yo..." Suddenly, with a loud rumble a great black fist emerged from the ground, causing a planet wide earthquake. Thousands of warriors fell to the Old One. For every useless laser fired, two warriors fell. Daemon ran as fast as possible towards the Old One. As soon as he got there, he jumped up to the Old One's shoulder and shoved his saberstaff straight into it. Then he saw something that made him freeze in place. Then, out of nowhere, The Old One's giant fist knocked Daemon straight towards a wall, knocking him straight into a giant mass of blaster lasers,literally shooting him in every spot in his body! "Daemon! No!" Screamed Captain Clark, but it was too late. The last thing Daemon saw was the activation of an Imperial superweapon.

But, unknown to everyone, the same hooded figure was watching "Very Good"

* * *

 **And There we go, Chapter 2 is finally complete! Please review, follow and favorite and we will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
